Naruto: The Walking Dead Season 1
by SonJubbi
Summary: What type of ripples would happen if a 10 year old Naruto with no jutsu was to come into the Walking Dead world? I guess we will just have to find out now wont we?


**Hello everyone, if anyone from my gravity falls Fanfiction don't worry I will do that I just need to get more info on the group and stuff. As for this Crossover between Naruto and The Walking Dead. I will be using the gaming version as I like how simple it is and the story line (Also I have played the game a lot of times.). Also for the People who has not seen the summery this Naruto will be around the same age as Clementine As well as maybe have any Chakra it all depends on the poll that I set up if no one votes then I will just put what I want. So with out further to do Here is Naruto: The Walking Dead Season 1.**

 **(Edit: Hey sorry but I felt as if I needed to fix this story and may even update it now that I'm a little less of a lazy crap from two or so years ago, I hope everyone enjoys the changes sorry again for not doing anything for two years)**

 **"Hello child."- Demon/God Talking**

 _ **'I hate this place.'**_ **\- Demon/God Thinking**

"Where am I?" - **Human Talking**

 _'What am I going to do!?' -_ **Human Thinking**

 **Atlanta \- Places**

 _ **Time- Time skip**_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or The Walking Dead Game, They are owned by there respected owners.**

* * *

 **Konoha**

This is a story of a little boy by the age of 10 years old that had blonde hair as bright as the sun shining bright blue eyes with a peach color skin and three whisker like marks on his face, wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie, a blue t-shirt, green cargo shorts, 2 blackish gray arm bands, and his blue ninja sandals His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Today was a special day for the young Naruto as it was April 22. Now for most people this day did not hold much meaning but for today was the day everything would change for him.

"Ugh what is there to do?" The boy groans to himself as he moves his feet back and forth from his bed. As he lays down thinking on what to do for the day.

"I know!" The boy yells out in excitement. with that the boy swings himself up and grabs his little amount of money and all of his ninja items as he runs to ware he trains in the forest.

'Who cares that I failed for the second time, I will train to become even better then that teme Sasuke!' He thinks to himself as jumps up to the edge of the forest and keeps going further in to practice with his Kunai and Shuriken.

* * *

 _ **Three hours**_ ** _Later_**

Naruto felt as if his life was going to die in boredom as lays near the water ware he met the old man the first time, unknown to Naruto at the time that the 'Old man' was the Hokage, His dream was to become Hokage the leader of his village and gain respect from all the villagers.

"Ugh how come this is taking so long." Naruto complains after catching his breath. He was near the water with a stick next to him and the line in the water, he had finished practicing about an hour ago and has been waiting sense to catch a fish, while he would prefer Ramen Ichiraku, he knew that he did not have enough money till the end of the month when his next pay would be brought to him from the old man.

'I'm going to ask old man why I don't have parents again maybe he will tell me why.' thought Naruto as frowns a little, wishing he knew who his parents were. After that thought went threw his head he noticed his line was being pulled he pulled him self quickly and garbed the stick the line was attached too.

"What the hell kind of fish is this!" Naruto shouted as he tried to pull back but the it was pulling so hard that Naruto could feel himself be pulled closer to the water.

"Your not getting away from me you fish!" Naruto said as He pulled out a kunai out of his right pocket and jumps into where the line was at. As he does so does so he notices the water start to swirl as if it was creating a whirlpool at out of the water.

"What the hell!" Naruto screams as he is sucked into the whirlpool.

* * *

 **Unknown**

It was odd for Naruto it was as if a whole universe opened up for him, he could see thousands maybe more of translucent like spheres.

There he was fighting a guy with orange hair but he was older. Another showing him with godlike power pouring out in a golden room. There was even one with him flying in the sky with what looked to be giant towers everywhere.

"W-where am I?" Naruto said in awe as he floated down to a sphere that looked like a backyard. Then right before he fell into it he saw a man meditating in between a lot of spheres it even looked as if he was pushing or pulling something from those strange spheres that glowed with untold energy.

"Hey what's happening!" Naruto yelled out before he struck the sphere and passed out from the wave of untold power that sent into it.

* * *

 **Atlanta**

"Who is that?" Said a little girl with a neck long curly hair, in a sleeveless dress and a baseball cap with a D on it. "I am not sure Clementine, But I'll go see if he need some help." said a older girl who looked to be a teenager. She then goes outside to see a passed out Naruto laying on the grass.

* * *

 **(Edit: Here is the updated version I'm sorry I took so long hopefully I won't be as lazy as I have been for the past two years and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can.)**

 **Whelp here it is sorry it is not too long but this is just the prologue and for the episodes I will brake them into parts. For the most part it will Naruto's Prov in the future. I don't know if I will have him take Lee's role or not I don't think so but maybe. Anyways I hope you enjoy please review so I can become better and I give a special thank you too Neogamer92 for having me get up from being lazy and write a story. Also Check him out he has good storys I am even helping him on one called Elemental Nations Survival Game. It is a Naruto and Future Diary crossover. That will be and this is SonJubbi Saying Peace out.**


End file.
